Escaflowne Aftermath
by TokyoFlame
Summary: This story takes place roughly 2 yrs after Hitomi left Gaea. Under what circumstances did Hitomi and Van reunite again ? Complete story ! Reviews would be kindly appreciated !
1. Default Chapter

~ Vision of Escaflowne ~  
  
All characters belong to their respective owners !  
  
  
" Kanzaki. "  
  
" Hai ! "  
  
Hitomi responded to the morning roll call as usual. As she returned her concentration on her books, she sub-consciously fingered the empty space where her pendant had once hung from. It had been with her for such a long time ... and now as she felt the loss ... she started to form the all-too-familiar image of him.  
  
" Van ... "  
  
Hitomi murmured his name to herself ... and partly to him ... hoping he could hear her. She closed her eyes and a smile played on her lips. He never failed to bring a smile to her face ...   
  
**  
  
It had been almost 2 years since Hitomi left Gaea to return to the Mystic Moon where she resumed her daily life as though absolutely nothing had happened. Her friends found that she had almost changed overnight of course, sensing her newfound character. They asked about her missing necklace but she had smiled dreamily and said nothing about it. She was a little less concentrated on her daily matters as compared before but was more aggressive on the running track. In the end, she did not finish her 13 seconds sprint in which she could obtain Amano's kiss but she did not seem to mind at all. In fact, everyone agreed that she looked ... contented.  
  
**  
  
Hitomi walked to her locker and changed back into her school shoes after another running session. Her best friend walked up to her and waited in silence as Hitomi quietly slipped on her shoes.  
  
" Doshita Yukari-chan ? "  
  
Yukari smiled and shook her head.   
  
" Nothing really. I just wanted to catch a movie with you after your session ... if you're not tired that is. "  
  
" Sure ! Why not ? I need to take a break too. I'm so tired ... ! "  
  
Yukari giggled as Hitomi made a comical tired face. As both girls trudged out of the school gates in the early evening, Hitomi peered closely at her best friend's face.   
  
" Is something wrong Yukari-chan ? "  
  
" Why do you ask ? "  
  
" You're so quiet. It's almost uncanny. "  
  
" Well ... I just wanted to go out today and forget my worries a bit. "  
  
Hitomi looked on for a while, then placed a comforting hand over Yukari's shoulder.   
  
" All right ... whenever you feel like talking, come to me ok ? "  
  
Yukari smiled and nodded.   
  
**  
  
Hitomi and Yukari were stirring their respective cups of cappuccino as they sat leisurely in their favourite café after the movie. Hitomi waited patiently while letting Yukari gather her thoughts. She knew Yukari well enough to know that she will be confiding in her soon whenever they were in the same situation.   
  
" Hitomi-chan ? Ano ne ... I know that you've long given up on tarot card readings ... but just for me ... onegai ... read my future with Amano-kun ... "  
  
Hitomi was taken aback as Yukari pleaded with her head down, tears trickling down her cheeks ... she noticed that her hands were shaking as the cup started clattering.   
  
" Onegai ? "  
  
Yukari looked up into Hitomi's eyes, tears still shimmering. Hitomi was pretty confused. It had almost been 2 years since she had touched any tarot cards. They brought back too many memories.   
  
" Hitomi-chan ... I know I shouldn't be forcing you like this. I don't know exactly why you gave up on reading tarot cards and I've never forced you to divulge the reason. You've changed a lot over these years and ... sometimes ... I wonder if I still know you. However, you've always assured me of your friendship ... please Hitomi-chan ? It will only be 1 reading. "  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes and the vision of Escaflowne appeared in her mind again. The tarot cards started falling down from the skies and from nowhere, Van appeared and was holding a card. His eyes were full of emotion as he slowly turned the card around ... and it was ...  
  
" All right Yukari-chan ... just for YOU ... "  
  
**  
  
" Shinpai shimasu ne ~ Yukari-chan ... your relationship with Amano-sempai will be quite solid strong for a long time to come. Why are you suddenly so anxious ? "  
  
As she peered at the 3 tarot cards spread across her table, she nodded again to confirm the readings and comforted the now-relieved Yukari sprawled across her floor. Hitomi started to wonder why she saw Van holding a tarot card earlier.  
  
" Yukari-chan, you really worry too much. "  
  
" It isn't my fault. Amano-kun had not been returning all my calls and pager messages. No one is at home all day and night ! Everyone in his school claimed that he was with another girl for quite a long time. I ... I tried to believe ... trust him ... "  
  
Yukari's eyes started to water again and Hitomi quickly passed her a box of tissues. As Yukari blew her nose, Hitomi smiled at how Yukari had been so worried. Her thoughts went back to her loved one ... still in Gaea ... but would he be waiting for her ? Or was he a married King of Fanelia with heirs aplenty ? She wouldn't be surprised ... who was she to him anyway ? Although she knew the feelings they shared were the same ... however ...   
  
**  
  
Exactly 1 year after Hitomi left Gaea, the spiritual connection Van and her shared was suddenly gone. She realised it when she could not see Van anymore ... could not hear his voice ... feel his presence ... Day after day she tried and tried but it was useless. The tears she shed were endless, her cheerfulness was gone, she no longer cared about anything in the Mystic Moon. There was no one here in the Mystic Moon for her to feel happy about. Suddenly, her friends no longer mattered ... nor her studies ... not even her own parents. She was angry with her attitude but she was feeling hollow without Van. How could the Gods be so cruel as to cut off the only remaining link between her loved one and herself ?   
  
After months of wallowing in despair, she came to a conclusion that she had to pick up the pieces and carry on. After all, Gaea was the imaginary planet as the Mystic Moon was to Gaea. Maybe Van and her were never meant to be. If so, then it was better if they parted earlier. She had gone out on dates as any other teenage girls of her age were doing but she was feeling emotionless to their advances. How could anyone replace Van ? How could anyone share the same adventures that only Van and her had ? No one could replace Van ... Yukari had played a big part in coaxing Hitomi out of her depression and both of them shared a stronger bond of friendship after that.   
  
**  
  
" See you tomorrow Yukari-chan ! "  
  
" See you too Hitomi-chan ! "  
  
The two girls went their separate ways as Hitomi walked towards her house after school. Humming a song as she walked up the stairs, she felt a familiar presence behind her. Turning around sharply, she realised that there was nothing except the trees. Sighing, she turned back and proceeded up the stairs.   
  
**  
  
" Hitomi ? There's a call for you ! "  
  
" Haaai ~ "  
  
Hitomi bounced down the stairs in her house and picked up the receiver.   
  
" Hitomi desu. "  
  
" Ah, Hitomi-san ? This is Kobuki. "  
  
" Kobuki-kun ! What can I do for you ? "  
  
" Oh ... erm ... well ... I have 2 tickets to the next screening of a blockbuster movie. I was wondering ... well ... would you come with me please ? "  
  
Silence.  
  
" Hitomi-san ? "  
  
" G ... gomen ne ~ Kobuki-kun ... I ... I can't go with you. I'm supposed to be accompanying my mother to the shops. "   
  
" So ... so desu ka ... I'm sorry if I disturbed you. Good night. "  
  
" Good night. "  
  
Hitomi gently replaced the receiver and felt a heavy feeling in her heart. It would occur whenever she rejected any suitors. She tried accepting a few but realised that she was totally disinterested. It seemed that her heart had died.   
  
" Van ... I miss you so much. "   
  
Hitomi whispered as she walked upstairs to her room. She had given up establishing any connection with Van many months ago. She even came to a scary conclusion that Van had no longer felt anything for her ... which was why the connection was broken. That was the only feasible reason wasn't it ?  
  
" I don't blame you Van. I wish you happiness. "  
  
Hitomi whispered to the stars as she peered out of her window. Wiping away a stray tear, she shook her head firmly and settled down for her homework.   
  
**  
  
It was finally her last year in High School and everyone was pretty excited on the first day of school for the last year. Hitomi smiled at the happy atmosphere as she settled into her desk. Her friends quickly swarmed around and they engaged in the usual gossipy talk before class. Finally, the bell rang and everyone resumed order. The new teacher walked in and formally introduced himself.   
  
" There is a new exchange student today who will be with us for the rest of the school year. He is from Europe but due to personal reasons, he had been transferred from his old school to ours. Please make him welcome ... "  
  
Hitomi's heart totally froze as she found her entire body shaking. A feeling so strong was controlling her every senses ... waking her up ... as though she had been in a deep sleep all this while. Her mind went blank as her eyes still managed to peel themselves on the door. Her lips went dry ... she almost forgot to breathe ...  
  
" Van Fanel ... please come in ... "  
  
The door slid open and a tall lad strode in wearing Hitomi's high school uniform.   
  
[ His hair ... ]  
  
" Watashi no namae wa Van Fanel, hajime mashite dozo yoroshiku. "  
  
[ His eyes ... ]  
  
" Fanel, you may sit at any available seats in this class. "  
  
[ His voice ... ]  
  
" Hai. "  
  
As Van strided past Hitomi's seat, his scent overwhelmed her so much that she thought she was going to faint straightaway. Hitomi vaguely heard him settle in behind her and her heart started thumping hard instead. She was too shocked ...  
  
" Kanzaki ! Are you all right over there ? You look very pale. "  
  
Hitomi didn't hear her teacher address her. Blackness was quickly enveloping her.   
  
**  
  
Hitomi groaned a little as she opened her eyes.   
  
[ Where am I ? ]  
  
Hitomi tried to sit up but her head was still wheezing and she quickly laid back. Her senses were coming back to her. How could she have been so weak ? It was only ... only a Van lookalike ... or was it Van ? Wasn't she supposed to be spiritually strong ?  
  
" Van ... you didn't seem to remember me ... "  
  
Hitomi murmured as she focused on the clock on the wall. She was lying in the school's sickbay room. Judging from the time now, her class should be having their History session. No one would be coming in until half an hour later. Just as sleep threatened to overcome her again, the door slid open.   
  
" Hitomi ? "  
  
[ No, that couldn't be ... ]  
  
" Hitomi ? "  
  
Van appeared around the corner and peered right into her eyes as she laid there with her hands covering her mouth in shock.  
  
" Daijobu ? "  
  
Hitomi felt hot tears forming in her eyes, blurring Van's image as he walked closer towards her. She could reason now, she could ask him now, she could ...  
  
" Hitomi ... "  
  
Van knelt down beside the bed and hugged Hitomi's form close to him. As Hitomi hugged him back, he gave a sigh of relief and nuzzled against her neck. This caused Hitomi to break the hug abruptly. The Van she knew ... he wouldn't know how to do that ! Or would he ?  
  
" Hitomi ? "  
  
" Van ... is it ... is it really you ? "  
  
" Of course ! I am Van Fanel ... but not from Gaea ... I'm now a different identity. "  
  
" What do you mean ? "  
  
" I'll tell you the whole story. "  
  
**  
  
" Remember the year when we broke all contact with each other ? To be honest, I died in Gaea. There was this man who tried to resurrect the power of Atlantis like Dornkirk tried before. This new generation didn't know the horrible wars we went through. I activated Escaflowne and defeated him ... but ... I was already fatally injured and both of us plunged into the sea. With my dying wish, I held on tightly to your pendant which you gave me and wished very hard that I'll be with you in my next life. The last thing which I remembered in my past life as King Fanel was your pendant and Escaflowne shining brightly and enveloping me.   
  
I was borned on a summer day in Denmark to the Fanel Family. We were not Kings and Queens but just some royalties. Miraculously, I retained the memory of King Fanel and held on to the image of Hitomi Kanzaki. She was my shining angel ... the keeper of my wings. When I was of age, I pleaded with my parents to transfer me to Japan. They were very surprised but they seemed to know that I was " special ". I seemed to know many things which surpassed my age but that was because I retained my past life's memories. I was surprised that I could be borned the same year as you were so that I wasn't a toddler now. I believe ... "  
  
Van held the pendant up and carefully placed it over Hitomi's head.  
  
" I believe the pendant brought me here to meet you again. My wish had come true. Remember you taught me this ... if I wish hard enough ... it will come true ? I missed you everyday when I was in Gaea. I busied myself with paperwork and played with the kids in the court. I trained hard and tried to erase you off my mind ... but with not much use. Maybe ... maybe that was why I failed in the fight with that enemy. But ... if it could lead me to see you again ... then it was worth it. Gaea was a strong and redeveloped country again. Everyone was contented and happy ! I had fulfilled my role as King but I was never happy without you ... never ... "  
  
Hitomi had been crying all through Van's narration. She could hardly believe her ears. Van had been through so much problems and she wasn't there to help !   
  
" Van ... I'm so sorry ... I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there for you ... "  
  
" Don't be silly ! I'm now here with you and we'll never ever be apart again. "  
  
Hitomi and Van embraced tightly which seemed to go on for eternity. Suddenly, Hitomi broke the hug (again) and looked at Van weirdly.  
  
" Isn't there supposed to be a History class going on now ? "  
  
" Well, I lied saying I needed to go to the Gents. "  
  
" You silly ! Go back now before the sensei screams at you ! "  
  
Van laughed and Hitomi marvelled at how handsome Van was when he laughed carelessly. He was a little different now and he looked good in his uniform.   
  
" Hitomi, I'll drop by again and visit you. "  
  
" Go now Van. "  
  
Hitomi smiled sweetly as Van waved goodbye and left. She fingered the pendant now hanging around her neck. It was almost like a sweet dream ! She wondered whether she was still dreaming again. Quickly, she pinched herself really hard and yelped loudly at the pain ! Smiling sheepishly, she realised it was real and brushed away tears of happiness streaming down. Finally ... she could finally be happy again ...  
  
**  



	2. Escaflowne Aftermath - 2

  
~ Vision of Escaflowne ~  
Chapter 2  
  
All the characters belong to their original owners !  
  
  
  
BBBRRIINNGG !!  
  
The school had ended for the day and the place was soon filled with shouting guys and giggling girls as they slowly swarmed out of the school gates. Hitomi looked on at the scene as she adjusted her school uniform one last time.   
  
[ It isn't a normal day today ... in fact, my days aren't going to be the same anymore isn't it ? ]  
  
Hitomi smiled to herself as she slowly clutched the pendant Van had just returned to her. She could still feel his presence and she breathed in his lingering scent.   
  
" Hitomi-chan ? Are you in there ? "  
  
" Hai ! "  
  
" Mouuu ... what happened to you back there ? You just HAD to faint in front of our new transfer student huh. Some impression he'll have of you now. "  
  
" Yukari-chan ... anoooo ... to be honest ... actually he and I ... "  
  
" Hitomi ? "  
  
Both girls stopped and looked at the intruder who had walked in. Van had stroded into the sickbay room with his school briefcase flung behind his shoulder.   
  
" Ah, am I disturbing you two ? "  
  
" Van ! "  
  
Yukari looked on in slight confusion as she realised that her best friend and this new transfer student seemed to be getting along well ... too well ...  
  
" You two ... err ... "  
  
" Yukari-chan, I'll try explaining everything to you next time okay ? "  
  
Hitomi placed both her hands in apology and smiled sheepishly. Van merely looked on with some amusement written on his face.   
  
" Let's go Van ! "  
  
Hitomi grabbed her school case from the side of the bed and clutching Van's hand with the other, she merrily ran out of the room with a laughing Van catching up behind. Yukari sweat-dropped quietly in the room.  
  
**  
  
" Did you see Yukari-chan's face ? She was soooo confused ! "  
  
Hitomi laughed as both of them slowed down to a comfortable walking pace towards a deserted park just around the corner.   
  
" She looked familiar though ... was she the friend who was with you when we were beamed to Gaea in the beginning ? "  
  
" Yup ! And there was Amano-sempai too. He's her boyfriend now. "  
  
" Amano ? The Allen-lookalike ? "  
  
" Uh huh. You actually remember them all ? "  
  
" Well, just their faces. You probably liked that Amano guy huh ... judging from the reaction you had when you saw Allen and how you were all over him immediately. "  
  
" HEY !!! "  
  
Hitomi playfully swung her school case onto Van's back as he chuckled and dodged the blow swiftly.  
  
" Stand still and let him hit you ! "  
  
" Nope, I'm not that dense you know. "  
  
" Van ... "  
  
" Hmm ? "  
  
" Nothing really, but I still wonder ... whether this is just a long sweet dream. "  
  
" Nothing can ever separate us again Hitomi. Think about it, I'm now a member of YOUR world by birth. What could be our obstacle now ? "  
  
" I don't know ! Erm ... anything can happen you know. "  
  
Van wrapped both his arms from behind Hitomi and they remained like this for some time, each quietly enjoying the close presence of the other.  
  
" Hitomi ? "  
  
" Yup ? "  
  
" Did you ... have had any boyfriends since you left Gaea ? "  
  
" No ... "  
  
" Not even one ? "  
  
" No. "  
  
" Could I be as brave enough to ask why ? "  
  
Hitomi blushed a little as she felt Van's embrace tighten.   
  
" Silly question ... you should know the answer why. "  
  
Van broke his grip, gently clasped Hitomi by her shoulders and whirled her around so that he was looking at her face-to-face.  
  
" I want to hear it from YOU. "  
  
Hitomi felt a little overwhelmed as she looked into Van's eyes. He did not really change since she left Gaea, despite Van now being one of the Mystic Moon's occupants. However, it was still queer not seeing Van in his red top and beige-coloured pants. He was now smartly dressed in her high school uniform like all the other male students. Nevertheless, he easily stood out amongst the others. Now armed with a school case in replace of his trusty sword, Hitomi had to agree silently that Van looked good either way.   
  
" I ... because I was waiting for you ... "  
  
Hitomi quickly buried her face into Van's chest as she blushed rapidly after her little confession. Although it was as clear as night and day that they both love each other, Hitomi still felt embarrassed for confessing out loud.  
  
Van hugged her close and smiled almost serenely. How many times did he dream of this reunion ? How many nights did he long for her touch ?   
  
" Arigato Hitomi. "  
  
Van whispered softly into Hitomi's ear. The wind blew gently at them as Van lightly pushed Hitomi's fringe away.   
  
" Van .. "  
  
" Hitomi ... "  
  
As they started leaning in for their first kiss together ...  
  
" Kanzaki ? "  
  
Van and Hitomi jumped apart as quick as lightning at the intrusion and both faces turned beet red.  
  
" I'm sorry Kanzaki ... I didn't mean to ... "  
  
Hitomi looked up to see one of her ' suitors ' Kobuki Enichii standing there a few distance away from them. Van looked at him almost irritated ...   
  
[ Dang this fellow, he ruined our moment ]  
  
" It's okay Kobuki-kun ! Erm ... I suppose you two haven't met ? Van, this is Kobuki Enichii from 7-2 Class. Kobuki-kun, this is Van Fanel from my class. "  
  
" Fanel ? "  
  
" Oh, Van's from Ga ... ahh ... Denmark. "  
  
Hitomi quickly glanced at Van and stuck out her tongue sheepishly. Van sighed and shrugged his shoulders almost exasperatingly.  
  
" Pleased to meet you, Fanel. "  
  
" Same to you Kobuki. "  
  
Van could see some hint of resentment in Kobuki's eyes as they both exchanged greetings. He was a little taken aback but he wasn't as unsure in love as the King of Fanelia back in Gaea.   
  
[ Hmm, a rival huh ... he might have cut us off on purpose ]  
  
Hitomi looked on in silence as the 2 guys locked stares. She held her hands together and looked a little worried. Were they thinking of fighting ??  
  
" Well then Kobuki, it's been a pleasure knowing you. Hitomi, let's go now. "  
  
To Hitomi's surprise, Van casually placed an arm over her shoulder and started walking off with her.   
  
" Huh ? Van ... what ... ahh ... Kobuki-kun ! Jya mata ! Van ... where are we going ? "  
  
Hitomi hurriedly turned around to bid a very hasty farewell to Kobuki before Van almost shoved her off along.  
  
**  
  
" Van, what was THAT for ? "  
  
" Can't you see that bloke wanted to split us up on purpose ? "  
  
" You ... you mean ... you could actually ... you KNOW ? "  
  
" Hitomi ! "  
  
" Gomen !! But ... well, I keep thinking of you as Van Fanel from Gaea ... not the teenage student from here. The Van from Gaea would be pretty clueless ... "  
  
Hitomi apologetically smiled and looked away for a while. Van's eyes turned serious as he sat down on a bench in the park they've arrived.   
  
" You sound almost as if you're sorry that the Van in Gaea is gone. "  
  
" Van ? "  
  
" So you don't like me isn't it ? "  
  
" Van ! No ... no you've got it all wrong ... it's ... "  
  
" You don't have to explain Hitomi. I understand totally ... you fell in love with the Van you were with in Gaea ... the one who sprouted his cursed wings ... the one who flew his Escaflowne to save you ... "  
  
At this point, Van stood up almost heavily and turned his back from her.   
  
" I'm sorry Hitomi ... I'm sorry that I wasn't able to wait for you back there ... "  
  
" VAN !! "  
  
Hitomi almost shouted with anger as Van rambled on.   
  
[ How could he say all that ? Doesn't he know how long I waited just to see him again ? The insecurities I felt when I realised we lost connection ? Baka ... ]  
  
" BAKA ! "  
  
Hitomi yelled at Van and started to run from him.   
  
[ Why did this all turn wrong ? Didn't I long for this moment since I left Gaea ? Why is my heart aching ? Why is my head spinning so badly ?? ]  
  
The last thing Hitomi knew was the ground rushing up to meet her ... and another quick flash of Van ... wearing his battle armor ... holding a tarot card ...   
  
**  
  
" Van ... "  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes slowly as she tried to sit up.   
  
[ Where am I ? ]  
  
As she regained her full consciousness, her eyes started to take in the foreign things that were around her. She was in a rather spacious room, all painted with a light pastel blue finish. The ceiling fan above was whirling slowly, making a soft consistent sound. To her left was a small television set, a VCR player with some video cassettes strewn around, a HiFi system with a rack of CDs and a bookshelf full of many assorted books and encyclopedias. As she slowly pulled away from the bed, she found herself drawn to the reddish wooden table sitting near the window. On it were some papers, picture frames and ...   
  
[ Tarot cards ? ]  
  
As Hitomi reached out gingerly to touch the cards, the pictures by the side of the table stole her attention first. There were 3 frames ... there was supposedly an infant Van wearing his diapers and sucking a pacifier. Hitomi giggled uncontrollably as she picked it up for a closer inspection.   
  
[ So, this must be Van's room ]  
  
As she placed the frame down, she peeked at the second one. Van had taken this with 2 adults at his Elementary School Graduation ceremony.  
  
[ He has parents now ... ]  
  
The last one was a very recent picture of Van with his parents standing at the airport with aeroplanes behind the threesome. He had baggage around him and was smiling radiantly. Hitomi smiled as she realised that this should be taken before his flight to Japan ... to see her ... to meet her again ...  
  
" Heelllooo ~ "  
  
Hitomi gasped with surprise and turned around sharply.  
  
" Now who do we have here sneaking around in my room huh ? "  
  
" Van ! You scared me to death ! "  
  
" How was I supposed to know that you were awake ? I thought you were still sleeping so I came in rather quietly. "  
  
" Is ... is this your place ? "  
  
" Yeah, I rented it at a rather cheap price. "  
  
" It's very nice ! "  
  
" Arigato ... now will you explain why you keep fainting ? "  
  
" Honestly I don't know. "  
  
" Really ? "  
  
" Uh huh ... I haven't really fainted for years now. When you arrived, something really powerful overtook me. When I ran away from you ... "  
  
Hitomi's mind was brought back to the painful moment and she stopped abruptly. Van noticed it and walked up closely to her.  
  
" Look Hitomi, I apologise for making you angry. I will never do anything to make you so angry ever again ... okay ? "  
  
" It isn't your fault ... "  
  
" We'll leave it as that. Period. "  
  
Hitomi looked at Van and was a little surprised at the firm tone of his voice.   
  
[ He's no longer a boy ... he's acting like a man ... ]  
  
" Hitomi, I will not risk anymore fainting spells from you. I hope you'll find out why you're doing this all the time so that we could pinpoint a solution. Are you still having visions ? Are they causing it ? "  
  
" Well ... "  
  
Hitomi wondered whether it was really possible for her to let Van know that she had visualised the Van in Gaea ... and the tarot card was driving her nuts !   
  
[ What exactly was the tarot card ? ]  
  
" It's just some visions ... nothing important. "  
  
As Hitomi looked up again to reassure Van, she was taken aback ! The Van she was talking to a few moments ago had turned back into the Van she had visualised ... he was now wearing a red top, beige pants and brown boots. He had his beautiful cursed wings spread to its full glory and white feathers were floating down in the room. He slowly held up a tarot card ... and turned it around ...  
  
" HITOMI ?! "  
  
" Huh ... "  
  
Van shook Hitomi as hard as he could, trying to bring her back from whatever was occupying her mind.  
  
" V ... Van ? "  
  
" Daijobu ?! You looked very spaced-out. "  
  
" I saw ... I saw you ... you were holding a tarot card ... "  
  
" Tarot card ? "  
  
" You had those wings ... "   
  
" W ... wings ? "  
  
" Oh Van ! I don't know what's happening ! Van ... tell me ! Tell me what should I do now ? Why do I keep seeing such visions when you're already here ? "  
  
Van looked at Hitomi speechless. It was obvious that Hitomi was torned apart as she started sobbing uncontrollably. He had thought that his presence here would definitely solve their distance problem but Hitomi looked more troubled with trying to differentiate the Van from Gaea and the Van who's not.  
  
" I understand now Hitomi. "  
  
Van backed away and looked longingly in her eyes.   
  
" I guess you still want the Van from Gaea. I'm sorry that I could not replace him. "  
  
" ... Van ? "  
  
Van swallowed a lump in his throat. It was difficult for him ... but he knew he had to.   
  
" G ... goodbye Hitomi ... "  
  
Van closed his eyes and suddenly, the all-too-familiar blue and white beams started rising from the floor and surrounded Van. As he looked at Hitomi, his eyes conveyed intense sorrow and regret.  
  
" I'll disappear ... Hitomi ... if it makes you feel better. Sayonara ... "  
  
" No ... NO ! VAN !! "  
  
Hitomi desperately ran towards the shining beam and blindly grabbed hold of Van's arm. Everything was a blur after that.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes : Okay, this chapter seemed kinda crappy ... but I need a turning point so that I could now write about the new reborned Van and Hitomi back in Gaea. Honestly, it's horrible isn't it ? Anyway, reviews would still be appreciated ! =)  



	3. Escaflowne Aftermath - 3

~ Vision of Escaflowne ~  
Chapter 3  
  
All characters belong to their original owners !  
  
  
  
" Urgh … "  
  
Van slowly sat up and his right hand held his throbbing head.   
  
" What the … ? "  
  
The young student blinked his eyes twice and shook his head as if to try and clear his head.   
  
  
+ The BGM of White Dove starts playing +  
  
  
Van's eyes slowly opened wide as he took in what his eyes were showing him. Laying in all richness of vast greenery and spectacular scenery fit for heaven were the exact replicas of his childhood dreams …   
  
" Ga … Gaea ?! "  
  
Van quickly stood up and turned his head purposefully from the left to the right, taking in the entire splendour which spread endlessly at his feet.   
  
" Uso da yo … this … this is … not possible … "  
  
Van quickly looked down at himself, half-expecting to be dressed in an outfit which he had always dreamt whenever he had those dreams … or rather … flashbacks of his past life. However, he was still wearing his school uniform.  
  
" School uniform … oh geez … wait a minute … HITOMI ! "  
  
Van spurn around quickly and true to his prediction, the woman of his dreams was lying unconscious beside the place where he had laid before. Van's eyes turned mellow as he smiled almost lovingly at her form.  
  
" Hitomi … "  
  
Seeing that she was only unconscious and not hurt in any way, Van turned his attention back to where they were. The sky was turning reddish pink, which meant night would be falling soon. As he stood up again, a refreshing summer breeze whipped up gently and he used his hand to shield his eyes.   
  
" Kore wa … Gaea … "  
  
**  
  
" Van … Van … VAN !!! "  
  
Hitomi sprang up with a vigor which shook Van out of his daydream. He ran quickly towards Hitomi, who was now breathing very hard and looking all flushed.  
  
" Hitomi ? Daijobu !? "  
  
" Van ? What … what are you … where are we ? "  
  
" I think we're in … Gaea … "  
  
" Honto ? "  
  
Hitomi clutched Van tightly as she was starting to recover from her shock. Yes, she had been angry with Van … but she didn't want Van to leave and she caught hold of him … then … what happened ?  
  
" Hitomi, I think we were beamed back to Gaea. "  
  
" Van, was this … was this your wish ? "  
  
" Huh ? "  
  
" You summoned the beam didn't you ? Otherwise it wouldn't have appeared. "  
  
" I thought you … "  
  
Hitomi gently placed a delicate finger over Van's lips and smiled. Van looked rather surprised and his eyes conveyed questioningly.  
  
" Van, just bear in mind that I will ALWAYS love you, no matter who you ever become … even if you become the next Dark Lord of whatever lands ! My love will never die … ever ! So trust me Van … I will always be with you … until … probably until the day you become sick of me. "  
  
Hitomi looked down and her eyes illuminated sadness. Van became protective and hugged her tightly, as if they were about to be separated the next minute.   
  
" Hitomi, let me take care of you forever … "  
  
" Van ? "  
  
" I'm sorry that I doubted you. I'm sorry I let you wait for so long just to make you angry again. Whatever happens from now on, I will protect you and will make you feel loved. We will never be separated again … yakusoku ? "  
  
The firmness in Van's tone caused Hitomi to cry … with happiness … they had finally talked things out and there was a glowing light illuminating from the pair. Suddenly, there was a unknown howl from beyond and this caught their attention.  
  
" Hitomi, I think we'll need to return back to the Mystic Moon soon. "  
  
" I guess so. Where's … where's my pendant ?? "  
  
" It's with me. "  
  
" Oh Van … don't scare me like that. "  
  
" But I didn't take it from you. "  
  
" Hmm … it could have gone to you when we were being beamed. "  
  
" Probably. "  
  
Van carefully placed it over Hitomi's head and kissed her forehead as she held her pendant with both hands.   
  
" Try wishing very hard now … "  
  
**  
  
" Hitomi ? Do you want to rest ? "  
  
" VAN ! This is bad ! We … we can't go back … "  
  
For the past 2 hours or so, the pair had been trying very hard to wish themselves back … but the pendant had no reaction at all. Hitomi was now perspiring … Van was tired … both were desperate …   
  
" I think we need to sort things out but not in this state. Hitomi, we'll have to go down to civilisation and find some accommodation for the night first. "  
  
" But … but I don't have money with me. "  
  
Van sweat-dropped for a while and recovered, thinking hard.   
  
" We'll see when we get to the nearest town anyway. Staying up here on a hill won't make things any better. Besides, this … this is Fanelia … "  
  
Hitomi looked up as she noticed the change in Van's voice. It was gentle and calm now. The look in Van's eyes made her look at him for a while more than she intended.   
  
" Hitomi ? "  
  
" H … huh ? "  
  
" Are you ready to leave ? "  
  
" Yeah … yeah sure ! "  
  
Hitomi hurriedly ran after Van and both held hands instinctively. Hitomi looked at Van and was a little amused by the fact that they were both still wearing uniforms. Now they looked like proper high school lovers.  
  
The night was nearing as the pair reached the central town. Many were staring at them as they walked past but a few started chattering excitedly. This caused the sensitive Hitomi to feel slightly strange.   
  
[ I wonder if some would still remember Van or me … or both of us ]  
  
At this point, Van noticed an inn and quickly walked over. As they were nearing it, a sudden commotion arose and both stopped and turned.  
  
A young woman was screaming as some thuds ran off with her bag of money. Her child was crying and the thuds were causing everyone to fall as they banged into them recklessly to make their escape quickly. Van released Hitomi's hands before she even knew it.  
  
" Van ? "  
  
Without a word, Van had walked onto the path of the thuds and faced them squarely. As they ran towards him, he calmly braced himself …  
  
Van locked arms with the big burly one, turned around swiftly and with one mighty shove, he flung the poor man around and with a loud THUD, he had thrown him onto the ground. The skinnier one took notice and whipped out a small knife.   
  
" VAN !! "  
  
Hitomi caught sight of the gleaming menace and shouted to warn Van, but he had seemed to notice it already. With another quick move, he grabbed the wrist of the knife-handler, gave it a short but firm twist which made the owner scream with pain and when the knife fell harmlessly onto the ground, he kicked the man once on his stomach, another on his chin and then released him, letting him fall onto the ground himself.  
  
" How was that Hitomi ? "  
  
Van grinned and brushed off some dirt off his uniform. Hitomi giggled and gave him the thumbs-up sign. Many onlookers were clapping and cheering loudly. Van picked up the pouch of money and handed it over to the original owner. At this point, a middle-aged man had seen everything and was standing amongst the crowd. A gleam of recognition came to his eyes and he gasped loudly, enough to catch the attention of every single soul standing there.  
  
" Masaka … these 2 young people !! "  
  
This caused another commotion amongst the crowd. The man suddenly had tears shimmering in his eyes and he fell onto his knees, which drew many gasps and helping hands to help him up. However, he refused and remained kneeling.   
  
" King … King Fanelia … "  
  
There was a deadly silence as the man's words were brought to their ears by the summer wind.   
  
" And … and the shoujo from the Mystic Moon … "  
  
The man continued sobbing as he seemed to be worshipping Hitomi and Van, who were obviously shocked and were at a loss. The intense staring at the pair by the crowd was not very comforting.   
  
" You … you probably got the wrong person. "  
  
Van hurriedly reassured the man as he quickly walked over to help him up. The man suddenly grabbed him by his arms and refused to let go.  
  
" I've been through all the battles that Gaea had faced many many years ago. How could I possibly MISTAKE you and that fair lady ? The white dragon had appeared and saved us from destruction. King Fanelia … you must have returned to us ! "  
  
At this point, many people had gasped and some even nodded their heads in agreement. Many other middle-aged folks were coming out and knelt in front of them. Hitomi quickly helped them up, shaking her head so as to indicate her displeasure.   
  
" Hitomi, what should we do now ? Word will spread about our presence here. "  
  
" We'll have to take 1 step at a time, Van. "  
  
**  
  
Van looked at the castle which King Fanelia … or Van Fanel had been born, brought up and lived in almost all of his short life. Hitomi grasped his fingers more tightly to give him moral support. Van smiled in return and proceeded to walk into the castle with her in hand.  
  
[ The rooms, the pillars … even the smell … they were exactly the same as my dreams which I always had since I was a child ]  
  
Van fingered a statue and flashbacks came to him like a moving picture. Hitomi looked around and was glad that nothing much had changed … except Van.  
  
" … Van .. Van-sama ? "  
  
A feminine voice cracked with emotions came slowly from the darkness of the corridor. Hitomi saw an outline of a figure walking towards them …   
  
" VAN-SAMA !! "  
  
A cat-lady ran and hugged Van with such force that Van was forced back onto a wall. She licked so quickly and fiercely that Hitomi had to worry for Van's safety. However, Van merely smiled and hugged her back reassuringly.  
  
" Van-sama ! You … you're not dead ?! "  
  
Merle was crying and laughing at the same time, full of surprise and doubt was she when she heard that Van Fanel was sighted in a market downtown. As she released the gasping Van (since she hugged too tightly), she turned her attention to the on-looking lady from the Mystic Moon.  
  
" HITOMIIII ~ "   
  
Merle jumped onto Hitomi with another fervor and started licking her face too. Hitomi laughed and giggled as Merle's fur started tickling her.  
  
" Chotto … hahaha … chotto matte ! You're tickling me ! "  
  
Hitomi giggled and gasped at the same time as Merle gave her a good wash of her face. As Merle released Hitomi too, she stepped back and surveyed the pair carefully.   
  
" I heard rumours that Van-sama and Hitomi had been spotted in the downtown market at night. It was amazing how I believed my instinct ! Guards were quickly dispatched to seek the two of you out. That wasn't difficult at all … "  
  
Merle stopped as she looked over at what Van was wearing.  
  
" Van-sama, what are you wearing ? Where's your Fanelia clothing ? You … you're wearing what Hitomi is wearing too ?? "  
  
Merle turned around and gave Hitomi the Narrow-Eyed Look, causing Hitomi to step back in defence. Van laughed shortly and shook his head.   
  
" No … allow me to explain … Miss Merle. "  
  
Hitomi could see the shock written all over Merle's face as Van politely addressed her. However, she couldn't blame Van at all. He did not grow up with Merle in this lifetime. He only had the memories … but he never went through them at all.   
  
" Van … Van-sama ? "  
  
Hitomi felt awfully guilty as Merle slumped against the wall for support. Merle's eyes were starting to water involuntarily as Van slowly walked towards her. At this point, Hitomi ran up and stopped Van, holding his arm and shaking her head.  
  
[ He … Van only came back because … because of me … ]  
  
" Van, can you wait for me there ? I'll explain everything to Merle. "  
  
Van looked a little surprised, followed by a look of sudden understanding. He smiled and nodded as Hitomi released his arm and smiled back.   
  
" All right Hitomi. I'll see you later Miss Merle. "  
  
With this, Van bowed a little and walked off to a little distance away from them. Hitomi turned her attention back to a shivering cat-lady.   
  
[ Merle's changed a lot too … despite being able to recognise her at first instance. She's grown so much … she's almost the same height as me now. She's even … even reached puberty already … ]  
  
At this point, Hitomi's face flushed a little and she quickly looked up again to concentrate on comforting Merle. She had a lot to do indeed.  
  
**  
  
" Van-sama is now one of the Mystic Moon's occupants ? THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE !! "  
  
" Merle, I know it sounds impossible but it happened ! At least that's what Van told me. Surely you believe him right ? "  
  
" I NEVER doubt Van-sama's words … but … I had been so happy that Van-sama returned. I thought he must have had been teleported to the Mystic Moon for a while to recover. I DIDN'T KNOW HE TRANSFORMED INTO A MYSTIC MOON HUMAN ! "  
  
" Merle, there is r-e-a-l-l-y no need to shout. "  
  
" Sorry … "  
  
" I was surprised too Merle. I couldn't believe my eyes when he walked into my life just like that … it was so shocking ! For a while, I thought my eyes were playing tricks again. They've been playing tricks on me all the time … my heart refused to give him up … I would hope and wish for a time when he'll appear again. But when he did … I … I thought … it'll just be another illusion … like the many illusions I had before … "  
  
Hitomi had started to rumble on sub-consciously … causing Merle to sympathize with her, her own disbelief and surprise forgotten. She walked over quietly and hugged Hitomi gently, as Hitomi became silent and hugged her back. Both women were just as worried for Van … but Merle was different now …   
  
" Merle, how have you been ? "  
  
" I have been fine, but not right after Van-sama's death. I was devastated, crying everyday, howling and screaming and refusing to see anyone. I bit everyone who tried to drag me out of Van-sama's room. Everyone thought I was the next one to pass on. However … "  
  
Merle seemed to blush at this point, causing Hitomi to focus a little bit more on the conversation. It seemed to have an interesting turn in the events.  
  
" There was a young man I knew in the castle grounds. He was a brilliant soldier who served the Fanelia Kingdom since he was born, and his forefathers before him were royal servants too. In fact, he had just been knighted a swordsman … something like Allen but in our fashion. "  
  
Hitomi looked on encouragingly as Merle stopped to phrase her upcoming words.  
  
" Well … he was very nice and awfully sweet when he walked in to comfort me. In some strange way, I couldn't bear to be horrid to him. I'll simply pull him close and cry all my lungs out onto his chest. He would always be silent … but his presence was comfort enough. "  
  
" So you two hit off huh ? "  
  
" NOT that soon ! We were merely friends for a while … a few months after Van-sama's demise. I simply couldn't really digest the fact that he was gone forever. I kept believing that he would return someday and the best part was … he agreed with me too ! He even said he'll wait with me until he returns. I was so touched … "  
  
" So … you left him waiting ?! "  
  
" Of course not … I decided not to waste too much time. I brought him out on a clear night and told him that I was really thankful of all the encouragement he brought to me. Of course he was waiting for me to say … IT … so I did and we … sort of … "  
  
" Uh huh ? "  
  
" Well … you know … "  
  
" Know what ? "  
  
" Oooohhhh … don't make me say it ! Well, things that you and Van-sama do ! "  
  
" We've never done anything. "  
  
" AHHHH !! "  
  
**  
  
The news spread like wildfire throughout the whole of Gaea that the reincarnated King of Fanelia had returned with the saviour of Gaea from the Mystic Moon. Many royalties came from near and far to greet the two most historic people in the history of Gaea and Fanelia. Van came to know that the King of Fanelia's post was still empty since his past life's demise and loyal subjects had taken over the many roles of the King equally. Things were still doing fine and war was the least worry which would spring up in the present era.   
  
" Van ! Hitomi ! It's SOOOO good to see you again ! "  
  
" ALLEN ! "  
  
Van and Hitomi greeted Allen together and both looked at each other and laughed. It was like a long-awaited gathering of old friends and they chatted for days on end.   
  
" Allen, how have you been ? "  
  
" I have been training new Knights of Heaven and we're busy designing the best Guymelefs as well. "  
  
" Whatever for ? I thought everyone had been under an international peace treaty ? "  
  
" Yes, but we never know. "  
  
Van shot Hitomi a worried look. It was this nagging doubt in humans' mind that caused war in the first place. Hitomi merely looked at Van smilingly to comfort him and placed an arm over his.   
  
" Remember Van … you're no longer a part in this. You're coming BACK with me this time. We'll have a new life in the world where WE belong. We can help as much as we possibly can but Van … that's all we can do now. "  
  
Van looked down for a moment and nodded his head in understanding. He looked back at Hitomi with renewed determination and squeezed her hand gratefully.   
  
" So Hitomi, you must be extremely happy that Van had been reincarnated over to your side of the world. "  
  
" DEFINITELY ! That goes without saying. "  
  
" Allen, are you … attached ? Married ? "  
  
" In fact … well … I'm dating Princess Millernia … but nothing's really confirmed. "  
  
" WOW ! "  
  
" I'm really happy for you Allen. You must be happy ! "  
  
" Thank you Van and Hitomi … maybe it was your luck that rubbed off on us. "  
  
Hitomi blushed a little and looked lovingly at Van while Van smiled sheepishly.   
  
**  
  
It had been a week since Van and Hitomi had found themselves back onto the lands of Gaea. It had been fantastic, catching up on everyone's latest developments.   
  
[ It's good to be back … hmm … back. I wonder why I said that word. Does it mean that it's my home too ? Some sort of belonging ? ]  
  
As Hitomi started to zip up a pale yellow-coloured dress from behind, Van suddenly walked in without a warning.  
  
" VAN ! What are you doing ?!! "  
  
" Huh ? "  
  
" GET OUT !!! "  
  
Van saw a pillow coming his way and he dodged it quickly since it was his natural reflex action. He tilted his head and saw a very reddish-faced Hitomi with her back pinned tightly against the wall.   
  
" Hitomi ? What happened ? "  
  
" You dummy ! You … you … "  
  
" What ?! "  
  
" Aaaarrggghh … "  
  
Hitomi quickly made a move to zip up her dress and that movement caught Van's eye. With a flash of understanding, he turned as red as Hitomi did earlier and quickly scooted out of the room, slamming the door in the process.  
  
**  
  
" I'm sorry Hitomi … I really didn't know ! "  
  
" Apology taken. Knock before entering. "  
  
" Point taken ! "  
  
Van sighed with relief as Hitomi merely looked at him like he was a big lecher. However she began smiling shortly … how could she be angry with Van anyway ?  
  
As the couple walked a little distance away from the castle, Hitomi suddenly saw a vision of Escaflowne before her. She stopped and stared at the vision, oblivious to Van calling her name.   
  
[ Escaflowne ? ]  
  
The Van from Gaea was climbing out of Escaflowne, looking bloodied and tired but smiling victoriously. In his hand, he held a tarot card … he was walking closer … so close that Hitomi could almost reach out and touch him …   
  
[ Van ? ]  
  
Suddenly, the vision seemed to evaporate, bringing Escaflowne and Van away in a mist of white fog.   
  
[ Wait a minute !! ]  
  
Hitomi seemed to float as she stretched out a hand to stop the disappearing dragon and the smiling Van. Suddenly, Hitomi's pendant started shining almost brightly, blinding her momentarily. As she tried to shield her eyes, the vision suddenly cleared up and she saw the present day Van running to her, hugging her, shouting at her to wake up.   
  
" Van … I saw a vision again … "  
  
" Hitomi ! Don't sleep now … don't faint ! "  
  
" Van, hold me tight … I … I don't want to … "  
  
The shining rays cut her off as she felt herself lifted off from the ground.  
  
**  
  
Hitomi felt both her feet touch on some surface and she steered herself to look from the side. She had been clutching Van tightly all the time, hoping that they wouldn't be separated. As she released Van slowly, she realised that Van had not been moving. He had his focus on something behind Hitomi.  
  
" Van … what are you looking … GASP !! "  
  
Hitomi had turned around to see what Van had been staring at and right before her was the de-activated Escaflowne, the beautiful flying dragon which had whisked her off into the skies before. Although seemingly lifeless, it seemed to be looking at the couple with very soulful eyes.   
  
" Van .. it's … it's … "  
  
" Yeah, it's the Guymelef I saw in my dreams … they called it Escaflowne. "  
  
" Yes Van … it brings back many memories. "  
  
" The King of Fanelia saved you many times with that machine right ? "  
  
Hitomi remained silent, hoping that this talk wouldn't escalate into another heated argument. She knew where this was leading to again.  
  
Van remained silent too, probably knowing the consequences. He released Hitomi from his grip and walked almost surely and confidently to the majestic creature. Hitomi realised that her pendant was still shining … but a tad dimly.   
  
" Escaflowne … "  
  
As Van looked at Escaflowne, gathering his thoughts together, Hitomi surveyed the surroundings. It was exactly where she had left Fanelia the other time. The lush forests and the fountain were still intact. She could remember that Van had taken the Energist from Escaflowne and powered it to send her home. Now …   
  
A sudden flash of red light interrupted Hitomi's flashback as she whirled around. Van was now surrounded in a clear red light which was illuminating from where Escaflowne's ' heart ' was. Van had his hand flat on the crystal surface and looked deep in concentration.   
  
" Van ?? "  
  
Hitomi quickly ran over in a hurry and realised that her own pendant was now shining as brightly as the moment before.   
  
" VAN !! "  
  
At this point, Van opened his eyes and he looked at his hand which was now deep in the ' heart ' of Escaflowne. Hitomi could hear him murmur some ancient chant passed down by the ancestors of Fanelia and suddenly, Escaflowne seemed to rumble back to life. Van pulled his hand out slowly and looked back in satisfaction. The light from Hitomi's pendant accordingly faded as well.  
  
" Hitomi … Escaflowne told me a lot of stuffs. "   
  
" I thought it … it was activated again … "  
  
" For a while … it told me a lot of things when I joined my heart and body with it. I don't have an Energist now … it won't be activated unless I plant one in its heart. "  
  
" Van … do you feel … confused ? "  
  
" I don't know seriously … I came back only because of you and it was my only goal in life. Now that I found you … I only know I want to make you happy. "  
  
" Arigato … Van … "  
  
Both hugged again as the quietness of the forest enveloped them.   
  
" Van, this was exactly where I left Fanelia. "  
  
" I know … "  
  
Van caressed Hitomi's head slowly as he gave a small sigh. Hitomi broke the hug and looked at him worriedly.   
  
" Shinpai shimasu Hitomi, I'm just … just overwhelmed … "  
  
" Why ? "  
  
" I grew up in a very normal and quiet city where I studied and practiced fencing and martial arts. That was almost all I did … but the nights … they brought me to such a totally different world ! Every day I would wake up refreshed and energetic … I simply had no idea why. I remembered all my dreams clearly and I started writing them in a diary. "  
  
Van stopped and looked at Hitomi seriously.  
  
" However, in every dream, this young lady would appear in them. She smiled and called my name … she would be wearing a pendant which always drew me to her. I would hold her tightly and whisper her name. Her face was imprinted into my soul … I couldn't forget her. I would wake up and tell myself to search for her one day. I only hope I would not be too late. "  
  
" Van … I … "  
  
" I was born because I wanted to see you. I don't care what happened between you and the past Van Fanel. Maybe I am just a shell of him … but if I can get to see you everyday … why not ? "  
  
Hitomi quickly walked over and shook her head firmly at him.  
  
" Van, I will not allow you to say such things ! You're Van Fanel … whether this life or the next … I will still love you. I don't care whether you're just a shell … "  
  
Hitomi's eyes glistened with tears as she couldn't bear the fact that she had almost lost Van.   
  
" If I were you Van, I would have longed for the same thing. I would have wished to be able to stand by your side all the time ! Whether it's this life or the next … it no longer matters. I could be reincarnated as a statue in your room … but if I can get to see you … I wouldn't care too … "  
  
Van kissed Hitomi gently on her forehead and hushed her as Hitomi started sobbing. As he tilted Hitomi's chin up, he wiped her tears slowly with his forefinger and smiled apologetically.  
  
" I already said I won't make you angry or sad anymore. I think I'm not really good at doing that … so … to make it up to you … "  
  
Van slowly moved in towards Hitomi, who was still wondering what was happening. As things started to become clear to her, she smiled quickly and closed her eyes.   
  
It was an electrical feeling which passed through the both of them when their lips finally touched for the first time. Van instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her nearer to him. For Hitomi, she found that her heartbeat was speeding up in excitement and joy as she wrapped her arms around Van's neck.   
  
The pendant started shining again but this time, both did not move an inch. Escaflowne's eyes seemed to light up once and then it died down again. As Van and Hitomi finally broke free, Van looked down at the shining pendant and he stared at it motionless.   
  
" Van ? "  
  
Hitomi asked wonderingly as Van did not respond. Suddenly, the familiar feeling of another vision gripped her again and she saw that the past Van Fanel had appeared and was walking towards her.   
  
" VAN ??! "  
  
To her surprise, the present Van looked up and faced him this time.   
  
[ Van could see his past form ?! ]  
  
Both Vans looked at each other for a long while, as though some unspoken communication was taking place. Hitomi looked on, helpless and totally confused. Then, almost surely but slowly, the Van who had supposedly died sprouted his wings and the white glowing feathers gently fell from the skies.   
  
[ Van … ]  
  
Hitomi opened her palm and let one of the feathers land on it. She closed her hand again and smiled almost knowingly.   
  
[ Van … ]  
  
The King of Fanelia walked up to her and Hitomi almost thought he was alive. He was looking exactly the way she had left him the last time …   
  
" Hitomi, I'm glad that my wish came true. I waited for so long for you to return … "  
  
" Van … "  
  
As Hitomi wanted to hug him, she realised her hands went through his body.  
  
" Van ?! "  
  
" Hitomi, you have to realise that I'm no longer in existent in this current time. I have been reborned, and my wish has come true in the form over there. "  
  
Van looked over at his new form and turned his attention back to Hitomi. He held up a tarot card and turned it over … revealing the card of … The Lovers.  
  
" Hitomi, I want to let you know that wherever you are, whatever you do, I will always be here for you. I will be alive through him … and he and I will soon become one. Hitomi … "  
  
Van's wings closed over her like a cocoon and he smiled almost in an angelic way.  
  
" Aishiteru … zutto … "  
  
Tears were streaming down Hitomi's eyes as she held on tightly to the tarot card. She smiled and nodded but couldn't help the tears spilling down her cheeks.  
  
Van released her and with a final caress of her cheek, he walked away from her to his waiting new form.  
  
" I'm sorry that you had to wait for so long. From now on, there will always be ONE Van Fanel. The King of Fanelia will be dead and forgotten … "  
  
There was a bright flash of white light as Hitomi saw the two figures merge. Her eyes could not fight against the blinding whiteness and she turned around reluctantly. Slowly, she could feel the light disappearing …  
  
" Hitomi ? "  
  
" … V … Van ? "  
  
Hitomi turned around almost fearfully. Before her, Van stood alone there, looking quite the same as before, wearing the school uniform that she recognised.  
  
" Hitomi … "  
  
" Van, are you all right ? "  
  
" Of course. "  
  
Hitomi walked over quickly to Van and hugged him tightly again, wondering whether he had changed in any way. As she looked up at him, there was a pair of soulful eyes staring back at her. It had a familiar twinkle in it … it was really different …  
  
" Van, do you … do you remember what happened in Fanelia ? "  
  
" Yes, everything. I've experienced them before … they're no longer just dreams and flashbacks. Yes … they're now … my memories … "  
  
" Van … ! "  
  
" However, I am still Van Fanel from the Mystic Moon. Although King of Fanelia is dead, his memory still lives in me. We are now one … his memories are now in me and I live on as another identity. Simple as that … "  
  
" Van, I don't care about that. All I know is that I loved you as Van Fanel … whoever he is from now does not matter at all. "  
  
The blue and white beams started shooting up from the ground beneath them and both were lifted up slowly.   
  
" Let's go home together … Hitomi … "  
  
" Yes … together Van … zutto … "  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes : All right, this concludes my long-winded fanfic ! How is this finalé ? Should I write more Escaflowne-related fanfics ? Give me some topics to write on ! Oh yeah, do remember to review too ! Arigato gozaimasu ... =)  



	4. Escaflowne Aftermath - 4

~ Vision of Escaflowne ~

****

Author's Note : I can't get enough of Escaflowne ! The BGMs are good ( I encourage every Escaflowne fan to get their hands on the music files ! ) and I really love the story plot … well, this is just a fanfiction of my pure own madness and characters do not belong to me.

****

" Van ? Where are you ? "

It was the end of school and everyone had already gone home for the day. The school grounds were deserted as Hitomi walked alone towards the running track. 

" Van ? "

Hitomi gave another look around and sighed. 

[ Where IS he ? ] 

Feeling a little tired, she sat down gingerly on the spectators' stand and placed her chin onto her palms. As she gazed at the empty worn-out running track, she remembered the very first time when Van had appeared into her life … wearing a weird armour, armed with battle weapons and sending a dragon after Amano, Yukari and herself. The late afternoon sun cast soft rays at her as her eyes portrayed emotions when she remembered the second time Van had came for her. 

[ He CAME for me … he flew Escaflowne to pick me up … back to Gaea … ]

Hitomi smiled a little as she visualised Escaflowne on the running track. The wind blew gently at her, and she lightly touched her hair and closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze.

" Hitomi ! Gomen ~ I was asked to stay behind by Soujirou-sensei to settle more administrative matters. I know you're angry but it's REALLY not my fault. "

As Hitomi stood up and turned around to the voice addressing her, her eyes fell onto a running form whom she had decided to give her heart to for the rest of her life. 

" Van ! Mouuu … one more time and that's it … you're going to treat me to ice cream. "

" Hai ~ hai ~ wakatta desu yo ! Ikuzo ? "

" Um. "

Van was now a student in Hitomi's high school and both had been transported back to Gaea not too long ago. Hitomi felt a little guilty since they did not bade a proper farewell but Van reassured her that everyone will understand.

" Van ? I know it sounds stupid but are you used to this lifestyle ? "

" Of course. For your information, I spent my WHOLE life like this. "

Hitomi gazed at Van who was busily slurping up his ramen. They had entered a ramen shop and Hitomi was patiently waiting for hers to come. 

[ It still feels strange to see Van acting just like … me. I keep thinking that he's still from Gaea and wouldn't understand half of the things here. However, it is convenient for us. ]

" Hitomi, are you still unused to this ? "

" Sukoshi … but I think it won't take me too long to adjust to seeing the new you. "

Van said nothing but merely smiled. Hitomi couldn't help but smile back. Van's smile was always reassuring, always comforting, always loving …

" TEMPURA RAMEN ! "

" Hai ! "

Hitomi cheerfully took the bowl of piping hot ramen from the chef and gazed deliciously at the crispy looking prawns. Van smirked for a while and made a sneak attack at snatching one of her prawns over. 

" Van ! "

Hitomi quickly smacked his hands and narrowed her eyes dangerously. Van immediately sprouted an imaginery halo over his head and he proceeded to eat his ramen as though nothing had happened.

" Vaaaannnn ? "

" Yes Hitomi ? "

" Aren't you going to apologise ? "

" No … "

Van smirked again as he sipped from his bowl. Hitomi smiled mischievously as she grabbed the chance to dig at his sides with 2 fingers. Van almost spurted out the contents from his mouth and he turned around in a defensive position, with some soup still dribbling down his mouth.

" Hahahahahaha ! Van … hahahahaha ! You look so funny ! Hahaha ~ "

" Why you … "

Van tried tickling her as well but Hitomi was faster and she leapt down her seat to escape from his fingers. Van sighed and he propped his chin on one hand, smiling at her. Hitomi smiled and Van was grateful to the Gods that he was by his loved one's side everyday, seeing her smile, touching her skin, even being able to hold a normal conversation.

**

" Hitomi, I'll call you at night. "

" Okay, you take care when you're on your way home. "

" I will. "

Van pulled Hitomi closer to him as he pecked her a farewell kiss on her forehead. Hitomi always loved the feeling of his closeness whenever he hugged her close to him. She was still afraid … wondering when this long sweet dream would end … whether the Gods would destroy this long-awaited union both of them had craved for … how would she deal with it if it happens ? 

" Tadaima. "

Hitomi pulled off her shoes as she stepped into her house. 

" Okaeri Hitomi. Your father bought supper so if you're hungry, there's some on the dinner table. Help yourself to it before it turns cold. "

" Hai, Okasan. "

Hitomi walked into the kitchen and seeing that it was sushi, she gave a little shout of joy and sat down noisily to tuck in. As she was busy eating, her mother walked into the kitchen and sat down beside her, smiling.

" Nani desu yo Okasan ? "

" Nothing really … but who's the boy who's been seeing my daughter home recently ? "

Hitomi turned as bright red as the red octopus she was about to eat and she turned away comically and became pretty tongue-tied.

" Ano … he's … well … you know … a friend … a classmate ! Yes, he's my classmate ! "

" You let your classmate kiss you goodnight ? "

" YOU SAW ?!! "

Hitomi sprang up from her seat with such force, the chair flipped over and crashed onto the ground. Hitomi sheepishly picked up the chair again, her face still reddening. 

" What's happening downstairs ?! "

" Nothing Otosan ! It's just an accident ! "

" Don't go around destroying stuffs. "

There was an intangible murmur from Hitomi's father as he returned to his room. Hitomi's mother gave a small chuckle as Hitomi sat back down and glared at her.

" Okasan … it's not very nice of you to peek … "

" I wasn't ! I was going to let the cat out when I saw it. "

Hitomi remained silent as she continued glaring at her mother. Hitomi's mother turned slightly serious as she clasped her daughter's hand earnestly. Hitomi was a little surprised as she looked at her mother with a curious tilt of her head.

" Hitomi, I'm glad that you've been much more happier than you've ever been these few months. I know something must have happened to you and although you did not say a thing, Okasan knows that you must have had been through quite a lot. However, you cannot divulge those matters to me or your father isn't it ? "

Hitomi looked on silently at her mother, wondering why her mother knew. It wasn't really astonishing since after Hitomi's grandmother travelled to Gaea, the women borned after her were tinted with a " gift " spiritually. Hitomi presumed that her high level of spiritual-ness was attributed to her grandmother. It shouldn't be surprising if her mother knew something was fishy around here too.

" That boy … I could sense that he isn't just a simple boy-next-door right ? He had this aura around him … a special one … "

Hitomi nodded in agreement. It was the only thing she could do since she couldn't tell her mother all about Gaea and her adventures … and Van … she wanted to but … something seemed to be holding her back.

" Hitomi, whatever that happens in the future, nobody REALLY knows for sure. I know that you had a very wide-spread reputation of being an accurate tarot-card fortune teller but Hitomi, the Gods gave you this gift to help others and to divert disaster. I can see that you have had not abuse this special ability and probably … your reward came in the form of that special boy. "

Hitomi blinked her eyes twice. She had never reasoned this to herself. Indeed, why did Van return to her ? Why did Van remember her since he was borned ? It seemed almost like a miracle. Could her mother be right ?

" Well now Hitomi, I shan't keep you up. Finish the sushi, throw the wrappers and retire to bed as soon as you're done with homework all right ? "

" H … hai … "

" Hitomi, remember that Okasan and Otosan will always be here for you. "

" Hai. "

Hitomi washed the cutlery almost in a daze, her mind was working hard … analysing her mother's words. It made a lot of sense to her … why didn't she consult her in the first place ? However, it seemed pretty out-of-the-world to ask why a guy from Gaea came to see her in the first place. She seriously suspected her mother knew that Van was from Gaea. Grandmother must have mentioned it before to her. 

[ Oh well, we'll see what happens in the future. Like Okasan said, no one REALLY knows what will happen. My readings may not always be 100% accurate. It wasn't a good thing to look into the future all the time as well. ]

Hitomi gave a yawn as she trooped upstairs to her room. At this point, the telephone rang.

" I'll get it !! "

Hitomi ran into her bedroom and grabbed the receiver.

" Van ? "

" You knew ? "

Van exclaimed in an incredulous voice, making Hitomi smile exasperatingly.

" I miss you. "

" Already ? We just parted almost half an hour ago only. "

" I didn't get to see you for years. "

Hitomi remained silent as Van reminded her of the situation now. Van was still Van wasn't it ? He wasn't a Fanelian anymore … he was an Earthling like her. 

[ Heck ! He even knows how to use the telephone ! ]

" Hitomi ?? "

" H … Hai ! "

" Are you spaced-off again ? "

" Not really. To be honest, it's almost unreal that you're here with me. "

" Do you really want me to be in Gaea instead ? "

" NO !! But give me some time to adjust to your presence here. You're so comfortable with everything here, it's almost uncanny. "

" Okay, I get your point. I'll try to act as Fanelian as I can. In fact, I could since I still have the King's memories. "

" I know. Hey Van, do you know about yesterday's match between our school and … "

**

It was the start of another History lesson and Hitomi leafed through her textbook to see what would be taught in this session. She could hear Van scuffling his feet behind her and she turned around. Van was twirling his pen and reading a particular paragraph.

" Hey Van, do you understand much about Japan's history ? "

" Unfortunately … no … "

" I think we're going to be taught about it today when the sensei comes in. "

" Is it really difficult ? "

" I don't really think so … "

" Attention ! "

Hitomi quickly stood up and bowed to the teacher who had walked in. As the class settled in for the lesson, the teacher launched into a monotonous voice on the many civil wars that happened in the Meiji Era. 

Halfway through the lesson while everyone was feverishly writing some notes, the teacher came to a particular section on war fighting and strategies. As she was talking, Hitomi could sense Van tense up considerably. Soon, he was fidgeting about. Hitomi tried to cast a sideway glance behind but couldn't. Suddenly, she was seized by a vision of the burning Fanelia, the newly crowned King who had to flee his destroyed homeland, the death of Balgus, her screams which activated her pendant …

Van's seat scrapped loudly as he stood up abruptly and the teacher stopped at the interruption while the class turned around. Hitomi was breathing heavily as she wondered why she was hit by the horrible visions again. She then realised that Van had stumbled out of the classroom, oblivious to the teacher's commands. 

[ Van … could he be seeing these visions ? I suppose I could see it because our connection is so strong … ]

Hitomi was very worried … so worried that she did something unlike her. She stood up, apologised to the teacher, bowed and walked out of the classroom quickly. Yukari gasped inwardly as Hitomi closed the door behind her. 

[ What IS going on with Hitomi these days ? ]

**

" Van ? "

Hitomi was faced with an empty corridor … realising that Van had already left the storey. She closed her eyes and went into a deep concentration. Her pendant was ticking in the blackness … she could visualise Van's smiling face in the dark …

[ The gym ! ]

Hitomi sprinted towards the gym and opened the door quickly. Sitting there in the middle of the indoor basketball court with his back facing her was Van …

" Van ? "

" … H … Hitomi … ? "

" Van … are you all right ? "

" Not really. "

Hitomi walked up towards the sitting Van and knelt in front of him. His eyes were fixated onto the floor and he refused to look at Hitomi.

" Van … look at me. "

Slowly, Van raised his eyes at her. Hitomi simply could not get enough of his eyes. She remembered all those times they had shared, and it was his eyes that seemed to pierce through her soul, through her fears, through her doubts and straight into her heart. She had remembered clearly the time when he had returned to her riding on Escaflowne, stretching out his hand, asking her to return to him … and when she grabbed his hand and was pulled towards him … the look in his eyes were totally captivating and pure … full of open lovingness … 

" Van … I saw what you saw. "

" The horrible visions of Fanelia huh. "

" Yes, do you see them when you were a kid ? "

" I saw them all through my life. "

" Are you scared ? "

" No, but it twists my heart like a knife. After absorbing my past life into my body, I felt truly whole. All those flashbacks were filled up and termed memories and experiences. I could feel them in my bones. I even remembered the excruciating pain when those Zaibach scientists tried to experiment on Escaflowne. I am truly Van Fanel from Gaea … he lives in me … but the price I must pay for such emotions and wholeness … would be to experience his pain and sorrow. They were intense … but I know I can defeat them. I … I just need more time. "

" I see … "

" It's all worth it. "

" Doshite ? "

" Because I am still with you. "

" Van … am I … am I really worth it ? "

" Of course you silly. The endless times I waited for you … I hoped to see you again … I wondered day after day when we would meet again. I wanted to spread my wings and fly to see you but it was pretty impossible. Escaflowne could probably lead me to see you again but … I do not want to activate such a Guymelef in case it brought back more disasters. We had the long-desired peace on Gaea and I definitely did not want to break it again. I believe there were people who crave for the strength of Escaflowne … it was not worth taking the risk just to satisfy my own selfish wish of seeing you again. "

Hitomi nodded silently as she hugged Van. Van kissed her forehead as he brought her head onto his chest and wrapped his arms around her. 

" I remembered clearly as I fell from the skies with Escaflowne. I remembered my subjects were shouting my name, hoping for me to revive. I couldn't … I was just so tired. Defeating the enemy was just so difficult, it had sapped me entirely of my life force. It was probably because my spirit wasn't willing anymore. My last vision of Gaea was you … Hitomi … I saw your smile and I whispered your name just as I hit the cold waves of the sea. As I spiralled down, I vaguely saw Escaflowne land a short while after me. With all my remaining strength and I believed … with my last breath … I wished really hard … I think I've never wished for anything THAT hard. I wanted to see you again … I want to be by your side all the time. Let me see her again … let me touch her face … see her smile … "

Hitomi felt her eyes water as Van narrated his last moments again in great detail. He had never really went into this subject and she never dared to bring it up. 

" There was this warm ray of shining light as your pendant started to shine under the water. I remembered everything was red but it wasn't piercing to the eye. Escaflowne seemed to look deep into my eyes, it seemed to be communicating to me. As I weakly held the pendant in my hand, I imagined the Mystic Moon and … I guess that was the end … "

Van breathed out shakily as he fingered the pendant that Hitomi was wearing. 

" I never knew death would be so soft and merciful. There wasn't much pain from all the injuries I suffered. I only knew that I could not see you again … and that I was not going to recover from this. My only last bet was to put all my wishes into this pendant. "

Hitomi clasped her hands over his and kissed it gently. She snuggled out of his embrace and wiped her eyes dry. 

" Van … I'm glad you told me all that. I'm glad that you're coming to terms with yourself. Like I always insisted, you would always be my special person in my heart. No one comes even close. If I were you, I'd gladly have done the same. I think we're so bonded that no one could ever cut our connection … spiritually, mentally or physically. "

Van nodded and smiled gratefully, still holding hands with Hitomi. She looked determinedly at Van and seemed to be making up her mind on something.

" Van, I know I owe you a lot for doing so much to me. I believe no one in this world would love me as much as you do and no one would love you in this world as much as I do. Van, we'll always be together forever won't we ? "

" Hai … "

" I'll have no more doubts from now on Van. "

Hitomi stood up and offered her hand towards Van. To Van, she looked like the angel he had always thought she was. He took it and stood up quickly, hugging her close. At this point, Hitomi realised that Van was slowly changing …

" Van … ? "

2 beautiful white wings sprouted soundlessly and seemed to brighten up the entire gym. Hitomi almost gasped aloud in surprise as she stared at the cursed wings which Van had used to hide in shame.

" I remembered that you liked them … "

" Van ! "

She hugged him closer and they kissed each other on the lips, slowly and lovingly. 


End file.
